


The ultimate guide to GaunterODimm

by GaunterODimm



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Author, More tags to follow I am lazy, Other, Witcher - Freeform, Witcher 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaunterODimm/pseuds/GaunterODimm
Summary: A book filled with rants, notes and bonus content on some books.Look at the codes in front of the chapters to see what it is for.Codes:BSOAHB : Blue Stripes On A Hidden BladeMOT: Moans Of TemeriaAN: Author's NoteCR: Chatroom





	1. Introduction

**Hey all of you cuties!**

**This is a sort of author note-ish book, but also with rants and fun things about my stories.**

**Things you can do here:**  
  
**\- Listen to songs that fit the story very well**  
**\- See pictures that I collect to give the stories a few visuals (Like armors, weapons, etc. - Don't worry, I will not visual a certain face to the reader)**  
**\- Look at video's that I find on YouTube that inspire me to write the stories more**  
**\- Give feedback on what you think of my stories so far  
** **\- Or simply chat with me a little bit! I would love to get in touch with you more!**

**However, this will not be a place for:**

**\- Discussion on certain topics like politics, religion and other stuff like that. It will only result in fights.**  
**\- Requests for my Witcher Smut Book. Those will be deleted, sorry.**  
**\- Spreading hate. Hate is not good for you, darlings.**

**I hope to chat with you soon!**

**\- GaunterODimm**


	2. CR.1 | Hello there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal circumstances : I really don't know

 

Hello lovely reader!

Welcome to the first chatroom chapter! I am very excited!  
Here you can talk to me and others about anything you'd like!  
Of course, there have to be some rules or it will be a mess!

\- No hate towards others or yourself  
\- No heavy topics like politics, religion, gender identities  etc. since it will only result in fights  
\- Rude jokes are fine but do not insult any race, gender, or a group in particular  
\- Swearing is fine, I do it all the time  
\- No roleplaying, please!  
\- Respect each others privacy, no prying if someone doesn't want to tell something  
\- Be nice to each other, have a good time chatting!

Love, GaunterODimm


	3. BSOAHB | The Reader's Apperance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter about how I imagine the reader to look like a little bit, face not included.

When writing about the reader in Blue Stripes On A Hidden Blade, I always imagine the outfit of the reader to be like the one Evie Frye wears in Assassin's Creed Syndicate, but with blue fabric instead of red, with the Temerian Lilies on it instead of the Insignia used in the actual AC game.  
It is covering the entire body, yet it is stylish and luxe. Judging by how the reader comes from the Nilfgaardian Empire, the Emperor has spared no expense for the Nightingale Gang. Even though the reader is the final member of it, she still wears the armor that had struck fear in the hearts of many, years ago. However, now she is serving a different army, she still wears the same armor, but modified. The armor looks comfy, warm and easy to move in. Some parts seem extra padded and protected, the bracer with the hidden blade blending well into the full outfit.

 

For the hair I always imagine the reader to have the same hair as Evie has. Upon further inspecting I realized the way she wears it is pretty fancy but most of all functional. It looks very nice and it will barely tangle or be used as a weak point (e.g. Enemies cannot grab you by the hair, it won't get stuck in branches etc.)  
Of course, the choice of color is completely up to you, that is not for me to decide. The way Evie wears it is a bit too neat for my liking, so I always imagine it a little more messy. Running around on rooftops and pulling over that hood every once in a while must take it's toll every now and then. But if you like it neat, that is of course not a problem!

In one of the chapters in the book is revealed the reader has a tattoo on her upper arm. I imagined a small bird that was flying, like this one.  
Further more, I cannot truly attach any looks towards the reader, because it is completely optional and has to be put the way  _you_ want her to look like. Thus, this is all I will be able to tell about the reader.


	4. BSOAHB | Songs

The fact that I am a huge fan of fantasy games got me in touch with sad, melancholic songs that might fit the reader's past and story quite well. Here I have gathered a few links that lead to those music master pieces that can partially or completely describe the reader's backstory and gives a bit of a feeling besides the story. However, I do not recommend listening to it  _while_ reading, it might distract from either the story or song lyrics. 

**Song 1 | Lorde - Yellow Flicker Beat**

This song reflects the way the reader is in the story. She acts like she is tough, she might be tough, but deep inside she is falling apart from what other people have taken from her or self-hatred for actions in the past. The breaking point is approaching, her shell is showing cracks and she must speak up about her emotions sooner or later, as much as she might hate it. A killing machine that has reached the point of crumbling, her heart that needs love unable to keep up with the harsh circumstances which the Nightingales forced her to live with. She cannot let go of the past easily, no matter how much hurt it has cost her.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1S9HUNoI4k

**Song 2 | Dragon Age : Inquisition - Nightingale's Eyes**

This song being called Nightingale's Eyes is purely a coincidence. What matters is the lyrics that reflects the hurt that the reader is going through behind her mask. No one sees how she is truly feeling, she is a woman that has been strong for too long. No one ever cared about her and what she felt during her past, her childhood, even though her parents tried to show her love there was barely space for it. Nearly brainwashed to suppress your feelings. The past is catching up to the reader to a point that she cannot run anymore. If she truly wants to move on, she has to embrace those fears first.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cin4etTJiwk

**Song 3 | Dragon Age : Inquisition - I Am The One**

Despite her difficult past, the reader feels like she has to fight for herself. She feels like she herself as an individual has failed to please everyone she ever met, however she keeps going. The only thing that can save her is she herself. The reader wants people to see her for who she is. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__hStdzoYVk&list=PL6_rqMsnDTS8qeOI5sTaJ1B2pA6lF6reW

 


	5. BSOAHB | Songs II

So I've been binge watching a few songs that totally fit the book, but I also have caught myself that all those songs are either from The Hunger Games or Assassin's Creed. Perhaps because the ambiance of this film and game is very similar to the book : Disdain, deceit and death are a few of the main themes that are present throughout those entire worlds.

Thus, I've collected three other songs that make me feel like they fit with BSOAHB.

* * *

 **Song 1: In The Heat Of The Moment - Toydrum Reworks**  
  
Since my book is heavily based on Assassin's Creed, of course one of their trailer songs would fit perfectly. A song about never giving up no matter the circumstances, about fighting together with what you stand for. In the work, (Y/n) is driven by her purpose, the fact that she was born and raised a killing machine, and she has not forgotten that, even though she is entering a new relationship that could make her weaker, she never neglected where she came from and will never let that go.  
  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQAyGf4Ljt4  
  


**Song 2: Hidden Citizens - Silent Running**

Another song used in Assassins Creed Syndicate is this one. Also another reminder for (Y/n) that she is a killing machine, determined to assassinate anyone that stands in her way. Nothing can change her ways, no one is safe for her blade. No one can tell her what to truly do, the only one that could influence her mind is the one that gives her the contract and the Order she is bound to. A contract is a contract and she will fulfill it.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQi_8GUmCHg

  
  
**Song 3: Snow Ghosts - The Hunted**

Even though (Y/n) will never let go of her purpose, she is willing to let go of her difficult past that included the actions she regrets till this day. She still does what she was raised for, but has to run for those haunting memories nevertheless. Killing Jacob hasn't been easy on her and her past has started catching up to her, _hunting her_ , confronting with everything that she has done to the man she once called her lover.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I52ZHmXH5qw

* * *

I will try to update this work more often, perhaps publish some other chapters that will cover other books as well, we will see!


	6. BSOAHB | Future plans

A little recap on everything I have written so far in my book Blue Stripes On A Hidden Blade. 

Over the months of creating this book I've tried to keep something like a schedule, but it was almost impossible to keep up a steady rhythm. Let me just say this: If I have time and motivation to write, I will write several chapters a week or so. If I don't have the time or should focus on my studies, I won't update as much. In the CR.1 chatroom I will put in the Notes what my circumstances are. Those can vary from:  
  
\- Plenty of time! (You may expect 2 or 3 chapters this week)  
\- Busy with work and college (You may expect 1 chapter this week)  
\- No time (Maybe 1 chapter in 2 weeks)  
\- I really don't know (Nothing to say for sure. Might be a month, perhaps 2 or 3, even though I hope that this is not the case)

Please, understand that college goes first, then come friends, my work, and my hobbies come last. This isn't my top priority and it's only healthy that this is the case.

Now, about the story.  
  
I am around 30 chapters in the book right now, tens of thousands of words on paper about the relationship between Roche and the Reader, their whereabouts and the developing plans on Radovid's assassination. The training is not proceeding too well, but the end is coming in sight. The day of Radovid's death approaches now, and they have to hurry to make all in time.

As I have told before, I have decided to cut the entire story in two or three books, so that means that the first one might come to an end sooner or later. I cannot tell the chapter that is the final one, I might even stick all chapters together in one big book if you'd like that more, but because there will be an introduction to another relationship in the book later on (Regis/Reader) which will not be in connection with the title, I think it might be confusing to put it all in one book, or I will be going to rename the book.

I've never had such great feedback on my book so far. I would especially like to thank Voil and Yorisou for their greatest, lovely comments on how much they like it so far. Of course I love my other readers just as much as I love them! I hope everything is to your liking so far.


End file.
